The Improbables
by SonAshleyandIvy
Summary: King Vegeta turned down Frieza's offer to join the World Trade Organization. Now the Saiyans and humans have joined forces to take him down. This is the story of Prince Vegeta and his team as they prepare to take down the tyrant. (AU. I own no one other than Kyira and Seria, along with any other OC's, including alien races.) Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

'**Ello peeps, SonAshleyandIvy here. So I'm a HUGE DBZ fan. This is a little AU my sister, ivy green, and I wrote a year or two back. WARNING: This is NOT a BV fic. Bulma is not affiliated in this story. (As far as I've planned out. No telling if she won't pop up at some point.) We do not own DBZ or anything affiliated with it. We own Kyira (Keir-a), Seria (Sear-a) and any other OC's. There are some tweaks to a few characters as well as other things. Enjoy.**

Prologue/Ch. 1

_After conquering Planet Plant from the Tuffels, our first and great King, King Vegeta, turned down the Ice demon's offer to join the World Trade Organization. This led to Frieza declaring war with our great people. We have been fighting the demon and his army for years now._

_ After Frieza destroyed Earth, a planet in the southern galaxy, King Vegeta gave the remaining humans refuge among our peoples until we could defeat Frieza and give them a planet of their own. We are now allies. We protect the humans, and in return, they help us with their technical knowhow._

_ Now, in our efforts to take down Frieza, we send teams of Saiyans out to destroy the Ice demon's bases and to halt his efforts on universal domination until we can mount a final attack to end the demon and his army. This is the story of the most unlikely team in all of Saiyan history._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Nappa stuck his head into Prince Vegeta's quarters. Said Prince was sitting on his bed, back to the door. The lights were out, as usual, giving the room a gloomy but mysterious feeling. Nappa ran a nervous hand through his soft, but short, black hair. "Prince Vegeta?" The young Prince pulled on his glove. "Yes Nappa." Nappa stepped inside the room, his huge body now filling the doorway. "We have a mission, sir. We need to leave." Vegeta turned with an irritated sigh to face his guardian and got off the bed. At his full height, the Prince only came up to Nappa's waist, not including his gravity-defying hair. At 10 years old, the Prince was not just half Nappa's height, but half his age too. "What of Kyira and Raditz?" He asked nonchalantly. Nappa tapped the red scouter on his face. "She sent a transmission a moment ago to say that they were with they're mother. She's been in labor since late yesterday evening." The two walked out of the small room and rode the moving floor down the hall.

"Kyira said we should head down to the dock and that they'd meet us there as soon as they could." Vegeta nodded. "Will my Father be seeing us off?" Nappa shook his head, his overgrown buzz cut getting in his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course." he muttered. "But your mother will." Nappa added, hoping to cheer the gloomy Prince up. To put it simply, it worked. The Saiyan Prince smiled.

They arrived at the dock to see a beautiful Saiyan woman holding a small toddler. Nappa walked over to her and bowed, taking her delicate hand in his. "Queen Carmine (Car-mine). It is a pleasure to see you again." She smiled, her very being radiating beauty. "Hello Nappa. It is a pleasure to see you as well." Her voice was like that of an angel. She had long, curly black hair, dark caramel-colored eyes and a perfect complexion and a body that could send any man swooning. The baby she was holding was none other than the youngest of the Vegeta family, 1-year-old Prince Tarble. He looked almost exactly like his big brother, but with a softer complexion, much like that of his dear mother's.

The young prince giggled at his elder brother's presence. Vegeta rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but unable to keep from smiling. "Hello Mother." He said as he came closer. Queen Carmine glanced around. "Where are your friends my son?" Vegeta sighed, truly annoyed this time. "They are not my friends, mother. They are my comrades and they are with their mother in labor." He said, losing his smile and adopting a more annoyed look, tired of explaining this several times before. Carmine smiled and sighed, shaking her head. "Yes, of course." She said sarcastically. The more Nappa thought about it, the more it seemed that the Prince's looks were the only thing he got from his father. Suddenly, the young queen perked up. "Speak of the devil." chuckled Nappa.

Two children ran down the white-wash hallways of the station, darting past other adult Saiyans. One was a girl, roughly 11 years old, the other an 8-year-old boy. The girl looked over her shoulder and smiled. "C'mon Radish!" She teased. "Spikeball's probably getting impatient!" She had spiky black hair, reaching mid-back, dark brown eyes, somewhat sharp features, and was wearing typical Saiyan armor without shoulder pads, her tail flailing about happily. (Like Vegeta's on Namek) The boy scowled. "I'm running as fast as I can!" he squeaked. He had spiky black hair that reached to the backs of his knees so he kept stumbling. His features and eyes mirrored that of his sister's but he was wearing different armor and a scouter. He had shoulder pads and some sort of skirt instead of the fabric pants his sister wore. His tail flicked about, irritably. "Slow down Kyira!" he cried, breathlessly. "Maybe you need to speed up, Radish!" "Raditz!" he called, angrily. "Not Radish! RADITZ!" At this, the boy sprinted faster to catch the elder girl. She threw her head back and laughed and let loose a burst of speed.

The duo slowed as they approached the launch bay. Kyira stopped close to the royal family and saluted. "Sorry we're late. Our mother-" "We know." Carmine smiled broadly at the Saiyan girl. Kyira grinned and nodded. "Of course, milady." Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes. Can we go now?" he said, rather annoyed at all the delays. Just then, Nappa's scouter lit up. "What is it?" Raditz asked, bouncing a little in excitement. "Is Poppa coming home?" Nappa shook his head. Raditz seemed to deflate. "It seems we've been assigned a newbie." Vegeta huffed. "That's just great." He muttered.

A young girl ran nervously down the nearly empty hallway, stopping to ask someone where the launch bay was. She had shoulder length flat black hair, bright blue eyes; semi-soft features, and was wearing armor not unlike Raditz's armor, her tail wrapped around her waist, like every other Saiyan. The tip of her tail twitched as she ran where the man pointed. "Thank you!" she called. She fumbled with the blue scouter she'd been given during training. This was her first mission and the first time she'd meet her mission group. _'Better make a good impression Seria.'_ She reminded herself.

Upon entering the launch bay, she was astonished. It was a large open space over-looking the sea, dotted with launch pads and about 5 pods. Along with her, were 5 other people, 6 counting the baby one of them was holding. She took a deep breathe. "Calm, focused." She mumbled and walked towards the group. To say she was astonished at who she saw would be an understatement. Prince Vegeta, his mother, Queen Carmine, Prince Tarble, and the guard of the family along with the children of one of the Saiyan race's greatest warriors.

The young girl walked over and bowed. Raditz grinned. _'I'm not the youngest anymore!'_ He thought excitedly. Kyira, already knowing his thoughts, rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. Vegeta turned to face the sea. Nappa sighed. _'They are such children.' _He turned to the girl. "You must be our newbie." He smiled. "Glad you could join us." She stood and nodded. A quick glance around and she realized that only she and this large man were wearing scouters. "I'm Nappa." He introduced himself. Pointing to the group, he introduced them, one-by-one. "This is Raditz, the youngest of our team, Kyira, Raditz's older sister and the oldest, next to me, and Prince Vegeta." Raditz waved, Kyira smiled and Vegeta huffed. "Of course, you must recognize her ladyship, Queen Carmine and her youngest son, Prince Tarble." The queen smiled and nodded. Tarble laughed. "Can we get on the blasted mission?!" Vegeta growled. Nappa sighed again. Carmine smiled and patted Vegeta's head, ruffling his hair some. "Do be careful this time." She warned. "I nearly had a heart attack when you came back last time." Her tone was joking but her face was serious. He sighed. "Yes mother." He promised. As the Queen and Prince departed, the fighters entered their space pods.

As Kyira entered her pod, she turned on the communications system. "Mandatory system, 1-2-3. Does everyone copy?" she said the phrase with a practiced air. "Loud and clear Kyira." Nappa's voice replied.. "Right here." Raditz piped in. Vegeta gave his usual "Humph." "Newbie, you there?" Silence replied to her question. "Press the blue button by the intercom and then flip the 2nd switch." "Uhm, can you hear me now?" Kyira laughed. "Loud and clear. Ever been in a pod before?" "Nope." "Then you'll love this." Kyira reached up and pressed the red button above the intercom, holding her finger in place. "This is Kyira to command, over. Are we cleared for take-off?" She pulled her finger back, leaning in to hear. "This is command, over." Came a female voice that caused both Kyira and Raditz's eyes to widen. "You're all clear." Kyira grinned and pressed the button again. "Copy that… Mom." "Watch out for your brother and kill a dozen for me, honey." She grinned and nodded. "Yes ma'am." She pulled her finger from the button and leaned back against the seat. With that, she began launch sequence. "Alright people, let's get a move on!" Launch in 5…" In sync, they all reached up and flipped three switches above their heads. "4…3…2…1… We have lift off!" The 5 space pods shot off into the sky.

Once out of the atmosphere, debrief began. "Alright troops!" Kyira began, mimicking a drill sergeant." We're headed for planet Cebe (See-bee). It's one of Frieza's most important military supplies planets. It's rather heavily guarded and scouts say all natives have either fled or been deported. KV wants to keep the planet so it's a standard wipeout. We go in and take out all being, understood?" "Uhh, who's KV?" asked Seria. "My father." Vegeta replied." "Kyira has codes and nicknames for almost everything." Joked Nappa. Kyira grinned. "That's right so get used to it." "Another thing, I thought Prince Vegeta or Nappa would be in charge." Nappa laughed. "No, Kyira has that position till Prince Vegeta turns 13." "Why is that?" the newbie asked. "'Cause I'm older and have WAAAAYYY more experience than he does." Vegeta growled in response. Kyira sighed when she noticed the light by the air vent, alerting them for sleep gas. "It'll take awhile to get there, so see you all in 3 months!" The gas kicked in and each Saiyan was out like a light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So what'd you guys think? Good or terrible? Epic or fail? I hope you enjoyed. And I SWEAR. TO. GOD! I WILL finish Ch. 6 of YGO: The Next Dimension!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this part up in the last chapter. Sorry. Armor types are unlocked by years in this world. Trainees: Raditz/Seria, red scouter; 1-3years: Raditz/Seria blue; 4-6: Vegeta, green; 7 & above: Kyira (at this level, you can learn how to sense energy.). Just because someone unlocked them doesn't mean they have to wear that type of armor. It's kinda like in Halo; you unlock certain armors at different levels. Same thing with the Saiyan armors and scouters.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ch. 2

_4 year-old Kyira giggled at baby Raditz in his crib. Raditz squealed and reached his chubby baby hands at his big sister. An older woman who looked like Kyira walked into the room and scooped up Raditz. "How's mommy's little man doing?" cooed the woman, nuzzling him. A man with spiky black hair walked in, grinning. "Papa!" Kyira cried happily as the man picked her up. She laughed and hugged him. The woman smiled. "Aren't we just the perfect little family, Bardock?" Bardock grinned. "Let's go be a 'perfect family' around the dinner table Kaylee."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaylee smiled, watching her children take off on their next mission. She had long spiky hair, much like Raditz did, somewhat sharp features, and was wearing a blue hospital instead of her usual armor. She was sitting in a wheelchair inside the command center communications area. As exhausted as she was, Kaylee had insisted on seeing her eldest two off. She sighed. "And there they go." Another sigh. "Bardock, where are you? Our children need their father." "As do mine." Kaylee turned the wheelchair around to see the 31 year old queen and her youngest son.

Queen Carmine smiled at her old comrade and adjusted giggly baby Tarble. "I thought you'd be in the hospital, Kaylee." The Queen advised. "You need your rest." Kaylee rolled her eyes. "I know, but I just wanted to see them off. I don't often get to see that." Carmine nodded and looked to the stars. "I actually quite miss it too. I hope they enjoy it as much as we did." Kaylee smiled at her. "I'd better get back; the human doctors are quite fussy over me." Carmine laughed. "I'll wheel you back." Kaylee, holding Tarble, grinned as Carmine wheeled her back to the medical bay. "Remind you of the good ole days, don't it?" asked Kaylee. "Back before the humans joined?" Carmine sighed. "Yeah… but those days are gone."

The two women arrived in the hospital wing, filled with human doctors and nurses. As Kaylee explained where her room was, Tarble looked around quietly, making Carmine a tid bit nervous. _'He's normally so loud and happy.'_ Worried Carmine. _'Is it because of the humans? Vegeta doesn't like the humans. He only allied them because I convinced him they could be helpful. Maybe Tarble picked up on that from his brother.' _Upon entering Kaylee's room, a bay cried out. Tarble was immediately on edge. It was a simple room. The humans designed it so. At the foot of the neatly made bed, was a cradle. Kaylee handed Tarble to Carmine and wheeled to it. "Oh my Kami! Carmine! He looks just like Bardock!" She picked up the blue bundle from the cradle. Carmine smiled while Tarble eyed the other baby suspiciously. "What will you call him?" asked Carmine. Kaylee smiled. "Kakkorott."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Planet Seual (Cee-all) Northern Galaxy

Bardock grinned as he blasted another of Frieza's bases to oblivion. He loved these solo missions. The planet was a fourth of the size of Planet Vegeta, so it was perfect for a one-man wipeout. Dusting himself off, he scanned the planet with his Ki sense. No more of Frieza's men. "And that's the last of 'em." He flared up a bluish-white aura and flew off. The planet was once covered by a vast and dense jungle. Now all that was left was desert. Landing outside the village his pod had ended up near, Bardock glanced about. According to the villagers, there had once been huge, gleaming cities dotting the planet. Those had also been destroyed. Now the natives lived in mud huts that protected them from the immense heat. _'These people look like those chameleon things the humans brought with them.' _The thought had passed his mind more than once. He hurried past the natives who praised him, thankful for the destruction of their oppressors. Hero worship wasn't really his thing but he still enjoyed it.

Slipping into his pod, Bardock dialed in his team's rendezvous point. Southern galaxy, Northern Quadrant, planet 36419, Planet Vegeta; Home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I intended to go forward some more but I figured this would be a good place to stop at. I'll get the 2nd chapter up ASAP! P.S. I'll probably work on this for awhile and then get back to YGO: TND. I honestly believe that this is one of my best stories ever. (though I haven't finished this, even in my head)


End file.
